1) Field of the Invention
This is an application filed under 35 USC §371 of PCT/DE2003/002556 and claiming priority under DE 102 34 644.5 filed on Jul. 29, 2002.
The invention relates to the method for video object monitoring with a mobile communication system wherein, for transmitting video data via the mobile communication system, a connection is set up between a transmitter provided with a video camera and at least one receiver.
Different technologies are used for different monitoring tasks. All technologies have in common that the signals, for example image and sound data, are initially recorded in a transmitting unit with a microphone, camera, sensors etc. and then transmitted to a remote receiving station. These receiving stations can be implemented, for example, as control monitors in security centers, baby phone receivers, etc.
2) Description of the Related Art
The technologies used for transmitting the data can be classified initially as technologies for local operation and as technologies for long-distance operation.
For local operation, mostly covering distances between transmitter and receiver of less than 300 m, the data are transmitted via a direct cable connection or by radio transmission. Systems used for radio transmission typically establish a direct wireless connection between transmitter and receiver. Disadvantageously, however, the receiving station has to be located in close proximity to the monitored object or area. EP 1 124 355 A2 describes an exemplary video monitoring system. The video data are here recorded by a camera and transmitted via a cordless telephone system. The video image can be viewed on the display of the cordless telephone.
For long-distance operation, a dial-up connection is set up, as needed, between the transmitter and receiver via a public communication network. The dial-up connection can be set up following a triggering event (trigger), and can be triggered, for example, by motion sensors or also in regularly scheduled time intervals. It is also known to transmit video image from so-called Webcams via the Internet. Such long-distance transmission of video signals via an ISDN network or a mobile radio-communication network C is known from DE 41 26 105 A1.    WO 02 01531 A1 discloses an alarm system, wherein different sensors, including monitoring cameras, are arranged in an object to be monitored, with the signals of the sensors being transmitted to an automatic processing unit. If the sensors and the processing unit detect unusual activities, then an alarm signal is triggered and sent to a central alarm unit. The alarm signal can be sent from there to the user of the alarm system and to other predetermined locations. The user has access to the central alarm unit, for example via an Internet portal or his/her mobile telephone, and can retrieve from there information about the personal alarm system and can also define/change settings. Access to the central alarm system is provided through identification by username and password.    WO 02 054677 A1 discloses a method for providing telecommunication services in a mobile communication system, enabling data transmission between a mobile station of the mobile communication system and a terminal of another wireless network, for example WLAN, GSMLAN.    WO 01 03402 A1 is directed to a method for authentication of a subscriber of a first communication network in a second communication network, wherein an address is assigned to the subscriber in the second communication network, with the address being linked to the known identity of the subscriber in the first communication system, and the subscriber in the second communication network being authenticated based on this identity.    WO 01 31925 A1 discloses a method and a system for video monitoring, wherein the video signal is captured by a video camera and transmitted via a mobile communication network to a receiver, for example a video-capable mobile telephone. No specific authentication check of the receiver is provided.
However, all transmission methods must ensure that only an authorized receiver can receive the video data from the transmitter. This can be accomplished with a dial-up connection, for example, by inquiring a username in combination with a password, and in the Internet by using known encryption methods (e.g., certificates).
Both the transmitter and the receiver must ensure that the transmission is secure, which may be difficult to implement for technically inexperienced users.
It is the object of the invention to provide a method for the video object monitoring with a mobile communication system, wherein a user without technical know-how can readily set up a secure video transmission via the Mobil communication system